The Magic Worked
by awhitefairytale
Summary: Now that Emma and Regina are married, all they want is to add to their family. With a little help from some magic, Regina ends up carrying their child. This is a collection of little stories of all the wonderful things that happen during the pregnancy. It is mostly fluff with the possibility of sexy times in the future. Enjoy!
1. Happy Tears

Regina stood under the apple tree in their back yard, staring at the bright moon in the, when she felt arms wrap around her torso.

"Hey baby," Regina said, glancing back a little to see her beautiful wife. "I've been waiting for you to come home."

"I know," Emma whispered, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. "Things got kind of crazy at work."

"What matters is you're here now," Regina said, turning in Emma's arms to hug her tight. "I actually have something to talk to you about. " She grabbed Emma's hand and began walking farther out into their yard. Emma was quite confused. Regina normally wasn't one to drag conversations out.

"What's going on 'Gina?"

Finally Regina turned and faced her, a tear in her eye.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Emma said, placing her hands on Regina's cheeks, wiping away the tear. Regina only smiled.

"I went to the doctor today," She said before she sighed.

"Oh god Regina, what's wrong?" Emma was panicking.

"Why do you always freak out when I mention a doctor?"

"Because you're never sick 'Gina! Going to the doctor means bad things with you."

"Well," She grabbed Emma's hand and placed it on her stomach, "It's not a bad thing. Emma, the magic worked."

"What are you talking a… oh." Brown eyes stared back at green happily. "You're…"

"Pregnant. Emma, I'm pregnant. The magic worked." Regina's smile was as bright as sunshine. Looking at that smile, Emma felt warm and incredibly happy. She wrapped her arms around Regina and squeezed her tight.

"We're going to have a baby?" She said, pulling back slightly to look into her wife's eyes.

Regina nodded, happy tears streaming down her face.

"We're going to have a baby."


	2. Cravings

Regina sat on her bed, back propped against the headboard and hands resting on her bulging stomach.

_One month left. One month left. _ She thought to herself as the little girl in her stomach kicked as hard as she could. Regina was sure bruises were going to form on her stomach but Emma had reassured her no such thing would happen.

"I think you're going to be a soccer player," she said, grimacing when the baby wouldn't stop the repetitive motion.

Finally, Emma came running into the room, a bowl of strawberry ice cream in one hand, a box of gold fish crackers in the other, and a beer tucked under her chin.

"I can't drink beer Emma!" Regina shouted just as another hard kick pressed on her stomach. She reached for the ice cream and the crackers, instantly taking a handful of the little fish and dropping them into the bowl.

"Oh my god, you can't drink beer?" Emma asked sarcastically.

Regina glared.

"I'm the one who has been pregnant before, remember?" Emma popped open the beer and took a drink. "You seriously need to calm down 'Gina." She eyed the ice cream/gold fish concoction and sneered up her nose. "That is seriously disgusting. Strawberry ice cream and gold fish crackers? How did you even come up with that?"

Regina was too busy eating the mixture to say anything so Emma continued.

"And I thought my cravings were weird when I was carrying Henry. Turkey jerky and nacho cheese is not nearly as crazy as that strawberry fish pond you have there." She took another drink and stared at Regina.

"Don't stop talking," Regina said through a mouthful.

"Did you just tell me not to stop talking? Oh my goodness, who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Regina glared, lowering her spoon into the bowl. "She stops kicking when you talk. It's nice not feeling like the can in a game of 'kick it around the fucking circle'."

Emma gasped sarcastically, "Language Regina. It's bad for the baby. Or isn't that what you're always telling me?"

"She obviously doesn't listen to me. She keeps kicking and I keep telling her to stop."

They sat in silence a moment. Another kick. Regina sighed.

"Em, please keep talking. It hurts," Regina stared at her, eyes wet with tears. Emma could tell she was in pain and only when it was really bad would Regina Swan-Mills ask for help. Reaching up, Emma wiped away a tear and smiled. She leaned forward and placed her hand on Regina's swelling stomach.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen named Regina…."


	3. The Heartbeat

"This is going to feel a little bit cold, Regina," Doctor Whale said as he placed the ultrasound wand on Regina's seemingly flat stomach. She gasped slightly, clutching tightly at Emma's hand.

"Ouch," Emma complained. "It's not that cold, you baby. You'd think you just fell off your raft into the freezing water, sinking ship in the distance."

Regina turned her head to face her wife.

"You're here to be supportive. _Not _to make fun of me."

"I'm here to see if that baby is even mine," She replied jokingly, knowing she had been the only person Regina had slept with since Graham.

"Emma Sw..."

"Ladies please," Whale interrupted, "You aren't going to hear a heartbeat if you insist on arguing the whole time."

The two instantly went quiet. Regina sighed, worried that there would be no heartbeat, no baby at all. She had had a hostile uterus before. What made this any different? Emma, seeing the worry on Regina's face, lifted her free hand to place her palm on Regina's cheek, pecking her softly on the lips.

"Everything is going to be alright, baby," Emma whispered softly, pecking her wife on the lips once more before looking back up at the doctor.

"It should be right….there." He said as he positioned the wand into the correct spot. No sound came.

"What's wrong?" Regina said, right as a quiet noise picked up.

Both Emma and the doctor shushed her.

Finally, the repetitive rhythm of a baby's heart was heard through the speaker: A quick thumping sound, that of a drum.

"That," Whale said, smiling at Regina, "Is your baby's heartbeat."

Regina sat dumbfounded, squeezing Emma's hand, simply listening to the noise. Her heart felt like it was melting and she didn't even have to look at Emma's awestruck face to know tears were leaking from her eyes. Whenever Regina cried, Emma got that look like she was seeing a dog rescue a cat from a burning building, like a sort of miracle was happening before her eyes.

Emma stared into those beautiful brown eyes she so hoped their baby would have and felt tears begin to prick. The look on her wife's face was pure bliss, a ray of sunshine. She knelt and kissed Regina on the mouth, soft and slow. Finally, Doctor Whale cleared his throat and the two quickly pulled away, Regina turning her head to look at the monitor.

She was only eight weeks a long and there was no shape but now she knew, there was indeed a baby in there. The baby she and Emma had created.

Sighing contently, she faced Emma.

"That is our baby," she said, a new bout of happy tears streaming from her eyes.


	4. Hormones

**Thank you for the reviews! I know each of the previous chapters are short but I had only intended on it being on Tumblr and I didn't want to take up too much space on followers' dashboards. The continuing chapters may be the same length or longer, I really don't know. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

After a long day at work, Regina walked into the kitchen to find Emma making Grilled Cheese and Henry sitting at the bar doing his homework, the sound of rock music coming from the kitchen stereo. Emma sang along quietly and Henry bobbed his head to the beat.

"Hello," She greeted, kissing Henry on the forehead even through the protests and then walking over to wrap her arms around her wife the best she could. Her belly wasn't large yet but they definitely didn't fit body to body now.

"Hey beautiful," Emma greeted, smiling. "I didn't know when you would be back, so I went ahead and started these. I can make you a salad or something?"

Regina mumbled something that sounded like 'sandwich' but it wasn't clear, having been too busy breathing in Emma's scent where her neck met her shoulder to form a coherent sentence. She nuzzled her nose into Emma, trying to get as close as possible.

"You smell… amazing," she whispered, sucking lightly on the spot.

"Um… thank you?" Emma was confused. She hadn't done anything different, used any perfume or changed her body soap. She imagined she didn't really smell all that great after all the running she had done that day.

"No, I mean, you are intoxicating," Regina replied, kissing slowly down her shoulder.

"I'm still in here," Henry said staring at his mothers in disbelief. Regina hardly heard him and continued kissing, moaning slightly.

"Ugh."

"Regina. Henry is sitting right over there." Emma said clearly. Regina finally pulled away and groaned.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," She sighed walking to sit over by Henry who looked incredulous. She put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair, "Do you need any help, dear?"

He simply shook his head slowly and went back to doing his work. She rested her chin on her palm and stared at Emma.

_Damn, those jogging shorts look good on her. They're so tight and accentuate every…curve. I want to cup her beautiful butt in my hands. _

She licked her lips and tilted her head, taking in the beauty of her wife. Out of the corner of her eye Emma could tell Regina was watching her and smirked. She purposefully dropped her spatula on the floor and bent to pick it up, slowly. Regina's eyes went wide, her throat dry.

_Oh god, Mama likes. Stretch just a little more Em. There ya go. Mmmmm. That's the spot. Those legs. I want them wrapped around me. _

Regina wriggled in her chair, crossing her legs. Emma chuckled and grabbed a new spatula, going back to the grilled cheese. She flipped them out of the pan and onto the plate next to the stove, watching her wife out of the corner of her eye who was seemingly more aroused by the minute.

_I could do dirty things to her with that spatula. I could do dirty things _without _that spatula. I would let her do dirty things to me with it. _

Henry leaned in close to Regina's side.

"Mom?" Regina jumped in the air, having been completely enwrapped in the sight before her.

"Yes?"

"Could you stop drooling please?" He rolled his eyes and packed up his books. "I think I'm going to eat in my room."

Draping his bag over his shoulder, he grabbed a plate and a sandwich and headed out of the kitchen. As he exited the room, Emma threw her head back and laughed. Regina didn't understand what was so funny but really didn't care.

_She's so sex. That mouth. Fuck. That mouth is magical. _

"You normally have much better self-restraint baby." Emma smirked, setting a grilled cheese down in front of Regina. She sat next to her and watched as the brunette actually took a bite, chewing slowly. Emma mimicked her actions, watching Regina as she chewed.

_Okay I can't do this anymore. _

Throwing her sandwich on the plate, Regina stood and then straddled Emma's lap, forcing the blonde to put down her sandwich.

"I need you. _Now." _She bit the spot she had kissed before and slowly kissed her way up Emma's neck, alternating between kisses and nips. Standing up, she grabbed Emma's hand and yanked her out of the chair, leading her out of the kitchen, toward their bedroom. They would only get a couple steps before Regina had to stop and seemingly devour Emma's mouth, only to take off again a few seconds later.

Emma chuckled, "Damn I love pregnancy hormones."


	5. Freeze The World

**AN: Hey sorry it took a while to update! Things have been pretty crazy with me personally so I haven't had much time to update. I'm not sure how I feel about this little tid bit but let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews!**

"I'm seven months pregnant and I'm going to baseball game, out in the heat, in July." Regina complained from the passenger seat. "It's hot Emma. Turn on the air," she said, waving her hand at the dashboard. "This doesn't even make sense, me hauling my whale ass out into this heat spell to see Henry play.

"It's a very cute ass."

"I've seen Henry play at all of his other games! I can't miss one?"

"You are really whiny today, Regina." Emma said as she pulled the car out of the driveway.

"Excuse me for wanting to live, Miss Swan." She rolled her eyes and fanned herself.

_Oh shit, here it comes_. The only time Regina ever called her Miss Swan anymore was when she was going through a bout of pregnancy rage.

"I guess now's not the time to remind you that it's Mrs. Swan-Mills now," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, Emma. God, why isn't the air working?!"

"Regina, the air is on."

"Then why does it feel like a million degrees in here? Oh right! Because the air isn't on!" She snarled. Leaning forward the best she could, she played around with the buttons on the dash, only to realize the air was as cold as it could be and was coming out at its highest speed. She slammed her hand on the dashboard, making Emma jump.

"Jesus Regina."

"I feel like I'm dying." At that moment, the baby gave a hard kick and Regina snarled in pain.

"You're not dying. You're carrying a child in your stomach."

"Obviously."

Throwing up her hands, Emma didn't know what to do. It was hard to know what to do for Regina or what to give to her when she was in one of the hormonal rages. "Look Regina, do you want me to take you back to the house? I'm only half way to the field."

"No! I've already got my fat ass in here. There's no point in turning around Miss Swan."

"Then stop bitching! And stop calling me Miss Swan!"

"Until you've carried a child, you don't get to tell me to quit bitching, Miss Swan!"

"Um, are you forgetting that I carried Henry for nine months?!"

Regina opened her mouth to argue back but quickly closed it, realizing she wasn't going to win the argument. Both women were tense and the anger could be felt in the air the rest of the ride to the field. When Emma pulled the new SUV into the baseball field parking lot, she stared at her very pregnant wife next to her.

"Look Regina, I know what you're going through. I know you want to light the world on fire,"

"Actually I'd like to freeze the world."

"Not the point. I understand the hormones, the pain, and the anger. So stop treating me like I don't!"

"I do no such thing, Emma!"

Emma rolled her eyes in response, moving to unbuckle her seat belt and then Regina's, only to have Regina push her hands away.

"I've got it! I'm not a child! I'm perfectly capable of unbuckling my own seat belt!"

Sighing, the blonde hopped out of the vehicle and went around to Regina's side, shaking her head as she was opening the door. The brunette didn't move.

"Are you coming?"

"No."

"You're going to act like a two year old now?"

"I can't get out."

"Fine! You know what? Here are the keys! Turn on the air and try to watch the game from the car. I'm going to go sit with my parents so I can keep my head intact."

Emma turned to stalk off when Regina quietly said her name.

"Emma."

"What?!" Emma yelled, flipping around to face her wife. The anger on her face was palpable. Regina grimaced.

"Can you come here please?"

Emma may have been angry with Regina in that moment, but she wasn't one to completely ignore her baby carrying wife.

"What?" She asked as she stood next to Regina.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I peed my pants."

Emma didn't register what she said first, green eyes staring blankly into brown.

"What?"

"Please don't make me repeat myself Em."

"You… _peed _your pants?"

Regina nodded and Emma couldn't help herself. Laughter filled the air and she grabbed her stomach, having a hard time breathing from the stitches in her sides.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me!"

"I thought you were potty trained!"

"You are ridiculous Emma. Go away!"

Emma laughed again, doubling over. Regina Swan-Mills, the hard-ass mayor of the small town of Storybrooke, had peed her pants. This was going down in the books.

"I take it this is your first time with the inability to control your bladder that comes with pregnancy?"

"This is normal?"

Emma couldn't stop laughing, nodding her head. People were staring.

"I can't go out there! This is embarrassing!"

"Oh baby," Emma's laughter had started to die and she shook her head, staring lovingly at the brunette.

"Shut up Emma. Go get me some ice cream." Regina said, waving her hand in the direction of the concession stand and rolling her eyes.

Laughing , Emma turned to head toward the concession stand.

"That's what happens when you yell at me for nothing!" Emma yelled over her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes again, Regina placed her palm on her stomach feeling their baby kick inside.

"I get it baby, there is no need to kick mommy in agreement."


	6. Growing Something Beautiful

**Next little bit! Thanks for the reviews :) Hope you like this one. **

Regina stood in their walk in closet, feeling the fabrics around her and staring at the outfits that would be a possibility for the day. Finally choosing a chocolate brown pant suit, she walked out of the closet, setting the items on the bed. Grabbing the pants, she slowly began to pull them up her legs.

Not paying attention, she thought about the many things she had to do today and reminded herself to take her prenatal vitamins. She had a meeting with Mr. Gold that there wasn't any possibility of getting out of. You'd think with how hormonal she was, they'd get the hint she didn't want to speak with the imp. At five, she had to take Henry to baseball practice. She noticed her hair getting longer and thought it may be time for a trim. She sighed when she saw Emma's jogging clothes all over the floor but smiled upon hearing the blonde singing in the shower.

'And I'm freeeee! Free fallin'!"

When the pants were on her hips, she noticed they felt a little tighter than normal. Staring in the mirror, the pants looked a little snug. The were normally pretty accentuating but this was almost too much so in her opinion. Shrugging, she simply reached for the clasp and began pulling the edges toward the front.

They didn't reach.

Her eyes widened as she tugged harder, the clasps on the pants still not reaching.

"You can't be serious."

Giving another tug, she groaned with frustration, an eye twitching.

_What the hell is happening?_

She couldn't believe it. Her pants weren't fitting. Never in her life had her pants not fit her.

"You're getting fat." She said, seeing red in her eyes. I monster had come to life inside of her, insulting her appearance.

_Regina, you're pregnant. _ A small voice of reason said in the back of her mind.

"Oh god, You're getting fat." She felt a prick at her eyeballs, tears threatening.

Frowning, she was determined to wear the pants. She tugged harder and even gave a little hop. She walked over to the bed and lied down, pulling them together. Five minutes later and a few shimmies of her hips, she finally got the clasps to meet.

With a celebratory smile, she stood and nodded at herself in the mirror. She _always_ got what she wanted and if she wanted the pants to fit, they'd better damn fit.

Slipping on her shirt and then suit jacket, she felt a flutter in her stomach. Five months pregnant, she had only started feeling their baby kick a couple weeks earlier. Each time there was movement she would feel giddy. There were even times when, out of surprise, she would jump slightly. It was such a new sensation.

She heard the tear of her pants before she felt the cold air touch her butt. Turning her butt toward the mirror, she saw the five inch rip and groaned, the first tear slipping down her cheek.

"My pants don't fit," She cried, sitting on the floor. She couldn't help the tears falling. It was as if the dams had broken and there was no way to stop the constant flow of water. They were waterfalls. Normally, this situation would embarrass Regina. Hell, this wasn't something that would happen at all. But pregnancy hormones made everything worse.

Emma came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and noticed her sobbing wife on the floor. She ran toward Regina, not caring that the towel had fallen from her hands.

"Regina? What's wrong baby?" She placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders, not sure what to do after they had fluttered around a bit.

Regina only shook her head, sobbing hysterically.

"Baby, talk to me. What happened? Do we need to go to the hospital? What's wrong?" Emma stared concerned, internally freaking out at the site of her hysterical wife rocking like a bawling toddler.

"Regina! What's wrong?"

Tossing her head back and practically howling, Regina let out another sob.

"My pants don't fit me! I'm getting fat! My pants! They don't fit! " Regina flung her arms around the blonde pulling her close.

"Your… your pants don't fit you? That's why you're upset," Emma muttered.

"They don't fit!" The brunette wailed.

Emma couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. Regina had probably never had this problem in her life, she thought. Placing her palms on the side of Regina's face, she stared into wet, brown eyes.

"Baby, don't ever scare me like that again."

Regina still hadn't stopped crying. Emma used her thumb to wipe away some of the tears, grinning from ear to ear.

"'Gina, you're pregnant. Your pants aren't going to fit you baby. It's all a part of the process. You're growing something beautiful in there! A baby!" She placed her palm on Regina's stomach.

"I'm getting fat, Emma! Please! Please don't leave me!" Regina's hands clutched at Emma's bare shoulder, nails digging in. She shook hysterically but Emma simply chuckled.

"Oh you beautiful woman, I could never leave you." Pulling them to their feet, Emma sat Regina on the bed and wrapped her arms around her, running her fingers through brunette locks. Regina cried quietly a little longer before she finally noticed that Emma wore nothing in front of her.

"Your body is so perfect! I'm so fat!" She cried after observing the blonde's fit body in front of her. The sobbing continued and Emma simply held the woman, whispering words of reassurance.

_This is going to be a long four more months,_ the blonde thought, kissing her wife on the forehead.


	7. Math Homework

**Thank you all soooo much for your reviews! I'm sorry this took a while. I now have a job. Hope you like this one. Review again please?**

_C__ora. Eva. Lilly. Avery. Anna…_

Regina sat on their bed, staring at her round tummy and contemplating names to share with Emma. So deep in thought, she didn't notice Henry come in until he sat on the bed and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Mom? You alright?"

"I'm fine." She nodded, smiling. She shook her head quickly as to clear her thoughts and looked back at her now twelve year old son.

Shrugging, Henry grabbed his text book and laid it down on her lap.

"Can you help me with my math homework? I asked Ma but she wasn't able to help much. After the first problem, which took like, 20 minutes to get through, she told me to come ask you."

"Well let's take a look," She said chuckling and reaching around her round stomach to grab the text book off of her lap. Emma couldn't do math at all. It was surprising Henry asked her at all, knowing her blonde mother was mostly only capable of basic math. Some history and anything physical were Emma's areas of expertise.

For the next thirty minutes, they discussed mathematical equations and ways to remember how to solve the problems. Occasionally, Regina would crack a math joke which Henry wouldn't get until she explained. He'd then laugh and Regina would follow, simply enjoying the time with her son. The moments were rare now. He was always busy with school or baseball; even the friends he had made when the town accepted he had two moms, one of them being the ex-Evil Queen.

_This is going to be even rarer once the baby…_

"Oh!" She grunted softly, hoping it had been quiet enough that Henry wouldn't hear.

"Mom, are you alright?" There was a little bit of panic in Henry's eyes. He dropped his pencil and scrambled around trying to help her, hands fluttering in the air.

"Henry. Henry just stop, honey," Regina smiled, placing her hands on his knee. It was endearing, her son trying to help when he had no idea what he needed to do.

"What do you need? I want to help. Do I need to get Ma?"

Regina chuckled and shook her head, grimacing at the slight kick that followed.

"Henry, dear, it's just your little sister kicking."

"What? She's not born yet. How is she kicking you?"

Closing her eyes, Regina grabbed Henry's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"What are you…"

"Shh. You'll see in a second," She interrupted. "She's moving."

She guided his hand for a moment before they reached the perfect spot. Henry felt his mother's stomach move under his hand and his eyes were the size of tea saucers.

"It's an alien!" He joked.

The movement then turned into a swift kick and a silent oh came from Henry's mouth.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes it does. But it's a good hurt."

"How is it good?"

"Because Henry," She opened her eyes and placed her hand on his cheek, smiling, "This hurt means a baby is growing inside of me. I'm creating a life. And if that means getting kicked like the soccer ball you own, so be it."

Henry turned his face toward his mother's stomach, staring at the bulge that was carrying his little sister. Slowly, he placed his head on her stomach and listened.

"Am I going to hear anything?"

"I don't think you can hear her. But she can definitely hear you. Would you like to talk to her?"

Again, Henry's eyes went large but he nodded slowly.

"Hi… sister. I… I don't really know if you have a name yet so I'm just gonna call you sis. I'm your big brother Henry and I am twelve. We have two moms."

Regina ran a hand through his hair slowly and placed her other on her stomach to feel the baby. Looking up, she noticed Emma leaning against the doorframe watching them. She went to say something but Emma held a finger to her mouth, motioning for her to stay quiet.

"One of our mom's is a queen and the other is a knight. Well technically she's a princess but prefers to go by knight. You see, they saved each other. Anyway, here in this world mom's a mayor and ma's a sheriff. I think people call them a power couple, whatever that means."

Emma quietly walked into the room and sat next to Regina on the bed. Wrapping one arm around her wife, she smiled and kissed Regina on the cheek before placing her hand on top of Regina's. Henry hardly noticed them.

"I'm really glad you're growing sis. It means I'm not going to be an only child. Now I won't be the only one our moms fight over!"

"Henry…" Emma growled. Regina smiled and bent to kiss the blonde on the lips.

"It's true though," Regina whispered after pulling away from the kiss.

And Henry continued for an hour, eventually drifting to sleep. Regina smiled, noticing Emma had nodded off on her shoulder as well. The little girl was no longer kicking and she imagined the baby had gone to sleep like the other two. She wanted to lie down as well but felt too peaceful watching the two sleep next to her.

They were a family, the family she had always longed for. And soon, she would have a daughter and she knew she and Emma would raise her to be kind and smart, fierce and loyal.

Closing her eyes and sighing, she allowed herself only to think of the peaceful little family she was a part of.

**Have a beautiful day/night!**


	8. The Pillow

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Some made suggestions and I will definitely play with those :) I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's more centered around Emma but that's not why I'm uneasy. I hope you like it! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. **

The pregnancy pillow was ruining her life. Emma Swan hated that black pillow that seemed to have become Regina's bed mate in the last month and a half. It took up most of the bed, hardly allowing any room for Emma, and Regina didn't seem to care. She loved how soft the pillow was and how it felt on her aching body.

Of course, Emma had offered to take over for the pillow, while also having the bonus of massaging hands but Regina stared at her before laughing and shaking her head no. Emma had been offended but shrugged it off to the pregnancy, definitely not wanting to get in a pointless fight over a stupid pillow. Two weeks after Regina had gotten it, Emma moved to sleep in the guest room. It would only be another couple weeks before Regina wouldn't be pregnant anymore, she'd live.

A month later and she felt like she would die. She and Regina had been together almost two years now and sleeping without her, well it really wasn't sleep at all.

One morning, Emma sat at the dining room table, coffee mug in hand, staring at the painting hanging on the wall opposite her.

"God that painting is so ugly," She muttered under her breath, scowling at black and white catastrophe hanging on the wall.

"You don't like the painting dear?" Regina said as she walked into the dining room, a plate of food in her hand.

"What? Oh… of course I like the painting!" Emma said, choking down a gulp of coffee.

"No need to lie. I'll get rid of it." She ate a bite of banana, watching her blonde wife next to her. Emma had dark circles under her eyes and the green eyes looked murky with sleep deprivation. "What's wrong Emma? You look exhausted."

Emma couldn't respond. _Of course she looked exhausted. She wasn't sleeping!_ She looked down at her mug, studying the small crack on the rim. Even though it was her favorite mug, one with dorky cartoon swans on it, she was sure Regina would've thrown it out by that point. Finally she looked up at Regina, a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Just having some bad dreams."

"Want to talk about it?" Regina asked curiously, tilting her head in worry.

"Nope." She said, drinking the rest of her coffee and staring at the painting again.

"Oh come on Emma, I'm sure if you talked about it, they might not seem so terrible."

"I don't want to talk about it Regina." Emma groaned, growing a bit more irritated by the second. Henry walked in to the dining room then, a bowl of cereal in his hand. He smiled as he sat down, digging into the bowl of fruit loops in front of him. As he ate, he started to hum, tapping his extra hand on the table. While Regina seemed not to notice, Emma's senses were dialed up to extra sensitive.

"Henry, quit it."

"Quit what?" He asked through a mouth full of chewed up cereal.

"Humming and tapping, whatever you're doing. Just stop." She snarled. The alarming look on his face made her sigh and rub her temples with her hands. "I'm sorry Henry."

"What is wrong with you Emma?" Regina asked, looking a little stunned.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" She asked once again.

Emma slammed her hands down on the table. "You know what? There is something wrong!" Emma stood and quickly exited the room, heading straight for the stairs and up into their bedroom. Grabbing the giant maternity pillow, she dragged it down the stairs and through the kitchen. Stopping briefly, she grabbed a knife from the knife block and then continued into the dining room where Regina and Henry still sat stunned.

"There is something wrong. This thing!" She screamed as she held up the pillow the best she could in one hand. "Is. Ruining. My. Life!" She accented each word with a jab of the knife. The knife poked into the pillow and small down feathers came tumbling out. "I haven't slept in a month because I can't sleep with my wife!" She jabbed the pillow again, noticing Regina staring down at her plate and Henry's eyes getting to be the width of a soccer ball. "And by sleep, I mean actually sleeping! I can't even be in the same bed because of this stupid. Freaking. Thing!" She couldn't handle herself. She kept digging the knife in, seeing red in her eyes. She had worked herself into a fit, her body sweating and the adrenaline pumping.

"I just want to sleep with my wife but she's replaced me with a pillow!" She sighed, throwing the pillow to the ground. Setting the knife on the table, she placed her hands on her hips. "So yes, there is something wrong! I'm not okay!" She felt tears coming to her eyes but did her best to hold them back.

Silence.

Emma realized her actions and looked down at the pillow, ready for Regina's hormonal wrath. She shuffled her feet and waited but it never came.

"Henry, go call your grandma and see if she can come pick you up for school." Standing, Regina grabbed her plate and headed into the kitchen. Henry had his phone out and calling Snow in a little under ten seconds. Emma couldn't make herself move. She felt exhausted and there was a very likely possibility she would start crying. Staring at the pillow, she felt Regina's hand take hers. She let herself be led up to their bed and felt Regina attempt to slip her into pajamas, which led to a frustrated sigh from Regina and Emma putting on her own pajamas.

Regina stepped out of the room and Emma heard the muffled talk coming from downstairs; Regina explaining the situation to Snow. When Emma heard the door close a few minutes later, she saw Regina through blurry eyes. She was so tired.

She felt Regina lie down on the other side of the bed.

"Are you going to hold me or what?" Regina asked, facing the opposite way of Emma so that the blonde could grab her from behind.

Emma quickly moved to lie down and wrapped her arms around Regina, snuggling close, nose pressed into Regina's neck. She quickly started to feel herself falling into a sleepy, black abyss but before she could fully let herself go, Regina spoke.

"You're going to replace my pillow, right?"

Emma was silent for a moment before she started laughing, almost deliriously so. When she had calmed, Regina did her best to look back at her wife.

"Are you going to?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I guess I'm replacing the pillow."

"Alright. But for now my dear, sleep. I really don't want you turning the knife on anything else in our house."

Emma took this as approval and finally closed her eyes, sleep coming almost instantaneously.

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Pregnancy Brain

**Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews :) I'm glad you liked it. I thought Emma needed her own little pregnancy breakdown. This one is a little short but I hope you like this chapter. This is something that actually happened to a friend of mine and I found it absolutely hilarious. **

Walking out of the grocery store, Regina felt exhausted. It had been a long day at the office and it seemed as if every person in town was acting like a complete idiot. The council meeting was a wreck and Emma hadn't been there to calm her down. Miss Ginger, as always, was an annoying little twit but it had really had gotten on her nerves today. She'd refrained from saying anything, keeping as calm as possible. Sidney was constantly popping in and out of her office. She knew he was coming up with some bull shit excuses to see her, even though she was very clearly taken. She tried to be nice but eventually ended up snapping at him. She was sure she had looked like some kind of three-headed monster to him after that. He didn't come back though so it didn't really matter to her.

Slowly, she placed the groceries into the trunk of her Benz and took the cart to the cart pen. She wanted to go home and beg Henry to rub her calves. Since she'd announced she was pregnant, Henry always wanted to do things to help out. Maybe this would be included. The heels she wore had done nothing but give her trouble all day and her back felt like a baseball bat had hit her a million times. Her body ached and that afternoon she had even resorted to asking her receptionist to rub her lower back.

She wasn't thinking much when she got into the car, preparing for a mindless journey back to the house. She groaned when the ignition wouldn't start. Being too tired to try again, she leaned her head back against the head rest and pulled her cellphone from her blazer pocket.

The phone rang twice when Emma picked up.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm paranoid. You sound really tired. "

"Very tired. And my whole body hurts. On top of that, the car won't start and I have groceries in my trunk. And yes, I mean there is ice cream back there." She could practically hear Emma smiling through the phone.

"I'll be right there babe. Give me five minutes."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too 'Gina."

* * *

]

Emma drove as fast as she could even though she knew something terrible wasn't happening. Pulling into the parking lot, she noticed Regina wasn't in the car.

_Maybe she's gone back inside to stay cool._

Parking the squad car next to the Benz, she got out and turned to head inside the store. Out of the corner of her eye though, she noticed a form lying in the passenger seat of Regina's car. The seat was leaned back and Regina's eyes were closed, her hands resting on barely pregnant belly. The window was rolled down so Emma quietly leaned on it and whispered to her wife.

"'Gina baby, wake up." Stretching out a hand, she cupped Regina's cheek which woke the brunette up, a smile on her face.

"Hey," Emma said, returning the smile.

"Em, my car won't start," Regina groaned as she pulled her seat up into sitting position.

"Okay I'll check it out. By the way, why are you sitting in the passenger seat?"

"I'm not."

"Babe, you were just asleep in the passenger seat." Emma opened the door to the driver's side and took the keys from Regina. She placed them in the ignition and turned, staring as the car purred to life. A smile formed at the corner of her mouth and she turned to face Regina, who had turned beat red. Regina lowered her eyes, certainly embarrassed.

"Were you sitting in the passenger seat the whole time?" Emma asked, eyebrow raised.

"I… I guess I was."

"And you actually put the keys in the ignition?"

"I thought I had," Regina replied, slowly looking up at the blonde. Emma's grin was huge.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Finally Emma let herself crack up. After laughing for a few moments, she looked at Regina who still looked completely embarrassed.

"Oh baby. It looks like you've got a bad case of pregnancy brain." Emma placed both hands on Regina's cheeks and pulled her in for a soft kiss, smiling against the brunette's lips. Regina pulled away first.

"This is terrible."

"And you're only five months pregnant. Just think of all the things to come!" The blonde turned to face forward and pulled the car into drive.

"What about your car?"

"I'll just see if Ruby can pick it up. You need me more right now, babe."

**Please Review :) Have a great day!**


	10. The News

**Sorry it took a while to update! I have been kind of too down to write much. I hope you like this chapter. It's an early pregnancy story and is not so much Regina based as it is Emma. I know you probably like it more when it's Regina but I really wanted to write this. Daddy Charming feels at the end. Please let me know if you like it! **

"You need to calm down, Em. Everything is going to be fine," Regina smiled, squeezing Emma's hand beneath the table. The blonde's leg was bobbing anxiously and the sweat on her brow was very visible.

"Regina, I can't calm down. We're telling them you're pregnant. They had a hard enough time with me dating you and then me marrying you. Now kids? Oh god, I need a drink." Emma raised her hand to flag Ruby down and quickly ordered a glass of scotch which appeared in front of her only a couple minutes later. She tossed the tumbler back and sighed, letting the warmth slide into her stomach.

"Children are different Emma. Everyone loves children."

Emma groaned, knowing Regina was probably right. Her hand clutched at Regina's as she noticed her parents walking up the sidewalk to the diner.

"Thank god you picked a public place to meet them, even if Ruby _and_ Granny will be listening in on our news." She glanced over at Ruby who smirked at her before clearing a table away. "I don't think I can handle swords being drawn."

"No swords will be drawn. Not in my restaurant!" Granny shouted through the kitchen window.

Emma rolled her eyes at Granny as her parents walked in. Snow and David approached the table, huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey mom and dad," Emma muttered down at her empty glass.

"You really shouldn't roll your eyes, Emma. It's not very polite." Emma could hear the joking tone but still rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Hello Regina," Snow smiled.

_She's smiling at Regina now? _

Regina returned the smile, "Hello Snow. Hello David," She nodded at the only man at the table.

_Okay seriously, what the hell is going on?_

"Did you guys already order?" David asked.

"No, we were waiting for you." Emma replied, noticing the giant smiles on everyone's face. Ignoring them, she waved Ruby over and they all ordered. Emma even ordered another drink, knowing that this night was probably going to be a little too much to handle.

Conversation continued while they waited for the food, and surprisingly, it wasn't awkward. Snow and Regina were talking animatedly and David would chime in occasionally. Only Emma was quiet, holding Regina's hand for dear life. When Ruby finally delivered their food, she tall brunette leaned into the blonde, whispering in her ear.

"Emma, calm down. I can hear your heart racing from the back of the kitchen." She turned and walked away just as she heard Emma let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Snow asked, curiously studying her daughter.

"It's…" Emma was quickly cut off as Regina cleared her throat.

"Actually Snow, Emma and I have something we need to talk about with the both of you."

Emma's eyes went wide when her parents didn't seem to be bothered by this statement. Normally they freak out when someone says something like that.

"That's great! We actually have something we need to talk about with you as well." Snow chirped, practically bursting with excitement.

"Why don't you go first," David said, sending a smile to Regina and Emma before glancing at his wife and beaming at her.

"Well uh…Dad, Mom… um," Emma couldn't seem to get it out. She took another sip of her scotch and looked pointedly at Regina who quickly stepped in.

"Well Snow, David, Emma and I are pregnant." She beamed at them, hoping for their approval.

_Since when do you need their approval? Since Emma came into your life Regina. _

"That's wonderful!" Snow said excitedly. Emma choked on her scotch, not expecting that kind of response. Regina patted her back, trying to help her breathe.

"Wait, how does that even work?" David asked, confused. Both Regina and Snow laughed but Snow continued to explain while Regina tended to Emma.

"See, not that bad. You were worrying about nothing, dear." Regina smiled, rubbing the blonde's back gently. Emma's face was flushed after choking and tried to smile back. She heard an 'ooooh' come from her father and guessed he had finally understood.

"Wait, you both are pregnant?" He asked. He was back to looking confused but Emma shook her head.

"No it's Regina, dad. I don't think I could do the whole child birth thing again."

"And I wanted to experience the process of giving life." Regina was absolutely glowing, smiling fondly at Emma.

"It is a wonderful thing and I'm so excited to do it again," Snow spoke quickly through the last part. Regina grinned at Snow and David but it was Emma's turn to be confused.

"Wait. Excuse me? What did you say?" Emma's brow furrowed.

"I'm pregnant as well, Em." And Emma finally noticed the glow her mother had; that pregnancy glow that every knocked up woman got. She then remembered how her mother had turned down any alcoholic beverage offered to her in the past week, the unmistakable happiness, the increase in appetite, and finally the glow. Emma could feel herself turning green.

The three of them had continued talking and congratulating each other as Emma had contemplated the situation. As Ruby approached the table, a wolfish grin on her face, Emma stood quickly and practically ran toward the door of the restaurant. Exiting into the cold air, she sighed after she fell onto one of the benches outside of the diner.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her parents had been okay with Regina pregnant. Her parents were also pregnant. They were pregnant with Emma's brother or sister. This was the child they would get their do over with. She couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

Shaking her head, she stared up at the sky. It was a lot to process. When she heard the bell on the door tinkle, signaling someone was coming out, she sighed, not particularly wanting to talk to anyone then. She felt someone sit on the bench next to her and glanced over to find her father. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She'd forgotten her coat in the diner and now noticed the goose bumps on her arms.

They didn't talk. They only sat there staring at the stars. It was nice having this moment with her father Emma thought, glad he hadn't immediately started talking.

"Your mother and I are happy for you Em. I know you thought we wouldn't be, but we really truly are. We know Regina is your true love and we've accepted that." Emma nodded but said nothing, allowing David to finish. "And I know you're thinking were trying to replace you with a new baby, but Emma that's not the case at all. You will always be our baby, even if we didn't have you as a baby. You are so special to your mother and me."

Emma felt a small tear forming at the corner of the eye and quickly wiping it away, she huddled closer into her father, hugging him tight.

_Maybe everything will be okay. _

**Have a wonderful day!**


	11. Bed Rest Part 1

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you guys were okay with the Daddy Charming/More Emma centered chapter. This chapter will be split into 2 possibly 3 parts. Haven't decided yet. That being said, I hope that this chapter is good and that I'm not just beating myself up about it. Please review! Also, if you would like to see anything pregnancy-related happen, just put it in your review :) **

Regina sat on patient table, a hospital gown wrapped around her, while Emma stood next to her holding her hand. That morning, Regina began having contractions but the baby wasn't due for another three weeks. Wanting to be as prepared as she could be, earlier in her pregnancy she had done all the reading she could. Early contractions could mean a number of things but the one that stuck out the most was _not_ a good thing.

_Please don't let anything be wrong with the baby, _Regina repeated in her head. A new wave of panic rolled over her and she squeezed Emma's hand tighter. She was just about to say something when Dr. Whale walked into the room, a smile on his face.

"Everything is fine ladies. Sometimes this kind of thing happens. It just means your little girl is probably wanting out sooner than she needs to. But seeing as your contractions have slowed, you are good to go home."

Emma grinned at Regina as she watched her wife exhale in relief.

"But Regina, I am prescribing bed rest for the next three weeks."

"What?!" Regina's eyes went wide. She was the mayor of this town and things needed to be run. This could not be happening. "I can't do that! I'm the mayor!"

"'Gina, calm down. No stress on the baby, remember?"

Regina glared at Emma before turning her gaze back to the doctor.

"I'm sorry Regina. Though things are good, we can't be sure they will stay that way. So you stay on bed rest until the baby is ready to come. You will need to be lying down or sitting in a comfortable seat most of the time, standing only for short amounts of time. This means quick showers and limited activity. No lifting, no straining, and definitely no sex."

"Don't worry about that doc, that hasn't happened in weeks." Emma sighed at her sexual frustration. She couldn't help that she had the horny libido of a teenager. Regina smacked her on the head. "What?! It's true!"

"You will need to make sure you're eating healthily and doing the leg exercises I'm going to give you so that you don't get clots in your legs. Definitely no working, keep stress to the minimum, I'd recommend meditating to relieve any you may come across."

"I can't work from home?"

"No, Regina, you cannot work from home."

Regina couldn't believe this. She rubbed her temples while she stared at her feet.

"Is there anything I can do, Whale?" Emma asked.

"Help her with anything she needs, make sure she's doing the things I said, and definitely make sure she doesn't work."

"How am I supposed to do that when I work as well and Henry spends most of the time with his friends?"

Whale smirked, knowing Regina was going to protest what he was about to say.

"Maybe get a sitter?"

Regina's eyes grew wide. _Did he really recommend getting me a _sitter_? _

"That will not be necessary."

"We'll see about that," murmured Emma.

"Keep your activity limited but don't cut yourself off from the world. Isolation is the worst."

Regina glared at the man for a moment, knowing she had been defeated. She really needed to work and get things done around the house but their daughter's safety was more important than anything to her. Finally she nodded and took the papers from Dr. Whale. He requested she come back every three or four days and said his goodbyes, leaving so Regina could get dressed.

_Three weeks of bed rest. Great._

* * *

The next morning, Emma had to work and she had very little faith Regina would take all of the instructions Whale had given her seriously. Henry was spending the day at the pool with his friends celebrating the final days of summer break so there was no one to stay with Regina and reinforce the rules.

So, she called her very pregnant mother. She was a month behind Regina but hardly looked pregnant on account of her pixie like body. She had so much energy all the time and Emma figured she would be the best candidate, seeing as Snow wasn't teaching right now.

"Hey Mom," Emma said when the phone connected.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"I need to ask a favor."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, Regina and I were at the hospital yesterday…"

"Oh my god! What happened?!" Snow shouted, the fear clear in her voice. Emma rolled her eyes.

"If you would've let me finish."

"Okay sorry. Go ahead."

"We went to the hospital because Regina started having early contractions…"

"What?! Is she okay?"

"Mom, let me finish okay?"

"Okay."

"She started having early contractions so we went to check it out and Whale told us everything was okay…"

"That's wonderful!"

"Seriously, let me finish."

"Sorry Emma."

"Everything is okay but Regina's on bed rest."

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I was waiting for you to finish."

"Oh alright, well she's on bed rest now and Whale gave us a list of instructions and I'm not sure I trust Regina to follow all of them."

"I'm guessing he told her not to work."

"Exactly. So I was wondering if there was any way you could come and…"

"Baby sit?"

"Well I mean… uh… yeah I guess."

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" She sounded so chipper, Emma rolled her eyes again. Snow had no idea what she was getting into. "When do you need me?"

"Uh… now?"

"Just um… let me get dressed," Snow giggled, "We haven't gotten out of bed yet."

"Oh god, I did not need to know that."

"Emma!"

"Just get over here please." She quickly hung up, not wanting to hear anymore of her mother's protests.

Emma walked up the stairs to her and Regina's room, taking in a deep breath. She prayed Regina wouldn't get too angry and stepped into the room. Her wife was propped against the head board still in her pajamas and wearing her glasses. She was watching a movie on the TV across from their bed and from the sound of it was one of the sappy romance movies.

Yes, her wife, the head bitch in charge mayor, had a thing for sappy romance movies. Emma would lay money down that she was watching one of the Nicholas Sparks movies. Slowly she walked to the bed and sat down next to Regina, pulling the brunette into her arms. Regina snuggled closer and Emma wished she could just stay home with her wife in bed all day.

"Regina, I have something I need to talk to you about." Regina hardly acknowledged her so Emma looked up at the movie, Nights in Rodanthe. She wished she would've laid money down on it.

"Babe, I need to tell you something so I need you to pause the movie for a minute."

Regina sighed, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie. "What is it?"

"So I just want to make sure everything is alright."

"I'm fine right now."

"Okay, well I have to work today and you know Henry is going to the pool."

"Right. Get to the point Emma. I'm watching a movie."

"Well 'Gina, I kind of asked my mom to come and take care of you."

Regina's head spun to look at Emma, her eyes showing her anger. "You what?!"

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You called your mother to come babysit me!"

"Look I just want to make sure everything is alright and that you get anything you need."

"And to make sure I don't work or stress out!"

"Uh… yeah that too."

"Your mother is just as pregnant as I am!"

"Would you quit shouting? She is pregnant but she's not on bed rest like you are."

"She's still pregnant!"

"Regina, do you not understand what bed rest means? It means you're basically a… handicapped person."

"I believe you meant invalid."

"Whatever Regina. I just want to make sure you're alright. So I called mom. I thought you didn't have a problem with her anymore?"

"That doesn't mean I want her baby sitting me!"

"Again, no shouting. She's not babysitting you. You're not a baby."

"You know perfectly what I meant."

"Regina Swan-Mills, stop arguing with me."

The doorbell rang then, signaling Snow's arrival.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me Emma."

Emma got up from the bed and walked down the stairs to open the door for her mom. She stood on the stoop wearing the ugliest maternity dress she had ever seen but Emma held her tongue, knowing perfectly well how sensitive pregnant women were. The two women hugged each other awkwardly and slowly made their way up the stairs. Just before they entered, Emma turned to whisper to Snow.

"She is not happy about this so you know. So she may not be very… nice."

Snow smiled, nodding her head. She knew what to expect; it would probably be much like when Regina hated her guts. She knew she and Regina were okay now so she promised to take nothing to heart.

"Are you going to come in here or what?!" Regina shouted from the bedroom.

Emma and Snow walked into the room slowly. Emma did her best to smile and she knew her mom was beaming at Regina.

"You look lovely today Regina."

"And you look…well let's just say that that dress is the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

Snow looked a little hurt but shrugged it off, blaming the pregnancy hormones.

"Regina…"

"Don't Regina me Emma."

Emma was at Regina's side now, her hands reaching for Regina's face. Slowly she pressed her lips to Regina's, knowing Regina wouldn't resist. Regina, knowing Snow was not always comfortable with their PDA, deepened the kiss and put her all into it. Maybe if she made the woman feel uncomfortable enough, she would leave.

Smiling against Regina's lips, Emma pulled back and grabbed her cellphone of the bed side table.

"I love you. Please just…try to be nice? I'm not working all day today. So it will only be a few hours."

"I love you too Emma." Regina didn't acknowledge the rest of what Emma had said. Emma backed out of the room and Regina heard her trample down the stairs and exit through the front door. After a moment of silence, she glared up at Snow.

"If you're going to stay you might as well make yourself comfortable." Snow carefully walked toward the bed, sitting on the opposite side of Regina. She looked up at the TV and noticed the movie, smiling.

"I didn't know you liked Nights of Rodanthe." She smirked; it was definitely not something she expected.

"Look Snow, I'm not telling you to get out because Emma wants you here. She believes I'm going to do the opposite of what Whale said to do and I'm going to prove her wrong. If that means letting you stay here, so be it. But don't comment on my movie selections, or anything for that matter. I'm very hormonal and I don't want to rip my wife's mother's head off."

Snow nodded, trying to keep the smile off of her face.

"Also, if you're going to clean, no animals are allowed in. So, don't sing or," she waved her hand at Snow in a sort of dismissal, "whatever it is you do."

Snow rolled her eyes. Regina knew she didn't sing to the animals…. Most of the time.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. Stay tuned for the next part (or two) and have a beautiful day/night!**


	12. Bed Rest Part 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the review! Here's the second and final part of the bed rest section of the story. It's quite longer and again, I'm not sure how much I like it (I say that a lot don't I?) but I do hope you guys do. Please let me know what you think and again, let me know if there is anything you'd like to see happen in the pregnancy escapades! **

"I really need you to run out and grab some groceries. There is a list of things and some money on the counter down in the kitchen," Regina hardly lifted her head to acknowledge Snow. She was lying on her side, wrapped around her pregnancy pillow while Snow was sitting in the love seat, deeply engrossed in a book. With a sigh, Snow stood and went to retrieve her purse. She said nothing because she knew Regina knew she was going. Emma was lucky she loved her. She would never wait hand and foot on anyone but close family, especially not the past evil queen, even if she had been redeemed.

It had been a week and a half since Regina had put on bed rest and both were starting to sick of each other. Snow would rather be home, doing things she liked to do, but Emma had asked her. So each morning, David would drop her off at their house and head to the station to help Emma. She stayed until Emma got home. It was exhausting.

She and Regina hadn't spent this much time together even in Fairytale Land when Regina was acting as her step-mother and the fact that both women were very pregnant and very hormonal didn't help. There were many times they would have to stay in separate rooms until Regina needed something, too angry to look at one another.

Snow was actually glad to have a break.

"Try to make it quick," Regina said as Snow was about to exit the bedroom. The only response was Snow's eye roll.

When Regina heard the door close downstairs, she quickly sat up and grabbed her cell phone, calling her office. She had made it this long without calling to check up. It had come to the point where she couldn't stand not having her nose in the town's business. When Sidney picked up, she instantly started drilling him with questions. At first, Sidney was hesitant, knowing Regina was on bed rest. But Sidney was too in love with the mayor to tell her no. She rolled her eyes, _Stupid man. He will never learn. _

The conversation went on for another thirty minutes, Regina giving instructions and then tips to help him do paperwork more efficiently. Though she was annoyed by the way he did things, she wouldn't have anyone else take over her place. Being so wrapped in the on goings of the town, she didn't hear the door open down stairs.

Snow was quiet as she entered, not wanting to wake Regina if she did happen to be asleep. Walking farther into the foyer, she heard Regina practically yelling on the phone. Listening carefully, she noticed that the receiving end of the yelling was definitely someone at her office.

_That little…_

She set the two brown grocery bags on the floors and as quickly as her little, pregnant body would allow, walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. She placed her hands on her hips and gave her best 'I'm not happy with you look'.

"Get off the phone, Regina."

Regina looked surprised. She wasn't expecting to get caught, figuring Snow would be at the store for another twenty minutes at least. Recovering quickly though, she held up one finger, signaling Snow to wait, and continued her conversation. She definitely did not expect Snow to walk over and try to rip the phone from her hand.

"Get off the phone Regina! You're not supposed to be working!" She tugged at the phone but Regina fought fiercely to keep it in her grasp.

"Snow, stop! This is inappropriate! I'm almost finished!"

Snow gave a final tug and the phone came from Regina's hand. She put the phone to ear, noticing the voice belonging to Sidney Glass.

"Hello Sidney….Yes well I believe the sheriff gave you very specific instructions not to talk about work with Regina until after she gives birth… Mhmm…. Well the sheriff is not going to be happy to hear about this Sidney….Don't apologize to me! I'm not the one who needs your ridiculous apologies…. Goodbye Sidney." She pressed the end button and turned to face Regina's death glare.

"That was beyond inappropriate."

"You know very well you're not supposed to be working,"

"I run the whole goddamn town Snow!"

"Not right now you don't Regina! Right now you are taking care of my grandaugh- Oh…" Snow doubled over, placing her hands on her stomach. Her little girl was kicking and it was worse than ever before.

"No need for the theatrics dear, I get the importance of the situation." She rolled her eyes and rubbed at her temples.

Snow didn't respond as another swift kick landed. She gasped, the kicks never having been so hard before. She walked toward the bed and sat; doing everything she could to get comfortable. When Regina noticed that this was not a show Snow was putting on, her hands fluttered over Snow with concern.

"Snow, are you alright? You're not having early contractions are you? You can't be put on bed rest too!"

"No," Snow replied between pants, "I think she's just kicking." She was panting harder now.

"What, she's never kicked?"

"Not this hard!"

Regina may have been slightly amused but she tried not to show it.

"Well… sit back and try to get comfortable. You're not going to be able to do anything now."

"I didn't put the groceries away." She was still panting but was slowly trying to get herself comfortable against the headboard. Regina tried not to roll her eyes but did anyway, sighing.

"I'll just call Henry and tell him to come home. He can help."

When Henry arrived back at the house, he quickly put away the groceries and headed upstairs to check on the women.

What he saw when he walked into the bedroom made him laugh. Snow was very obviously still in pain but that wasn't the funny part. Both his mother and grandmother, ex enemies, sat in the giant bed, Regina rubbing Snow's shoulders with a funny look of concern on her face. It was as if she was uncomfortable rubbing Snow's shoulders but she also was concerned and wanted to make sure the woman was alright. Snow panted dramatically but kept telling Regina not to stress out, that she would hurt the baby if she did. Regina would roll her eyes in response but kept rubbing her shoulders.

Henry cleared his throat and both women startled.

"Hello Sweetie, I'm glad you came home. I'm sorry I interrupted friend time."

"No prob. What can I do to help?" He noticed his grandma looked more pale than usual, if that was even possible.

"Is Grandma okay? Is she going into labor?"

"Yes she's okay. No she's not going into labor. She's just experiencing what I have been for the past five months. Your 'aunt'," Regina used air quotes on that one, a smirk on her face knowing Henry hated calling the baby that, "hasn't been quite as active as your little sister. Did you put away the groceries?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well Henry, there isn't anything you really need to do right now. I got her a glass of water…"

"Which I told her not to do."

"Anyway, I got it so now she just needs to ride it out. She'll quiet down eventually. You can sit with us if you like. Maybe if you talk to your aunt like you do your sister, she'll calm down."

Henry may have been slightly irritated. It seemed like he was only called home to put the groceries away. He shook his head though, knowing he was helping out. He crawled up the bed to sit between the two of them, placing his hands on their bellies. It was kind of awkward at first, but he ended up telling a story and Snow's baby did finally calm down.

Three hours later and Henry felt like he was a nanny.

_I should get paid for this._

He had done what he felt like was so much for the two pregnant women and he was exhausted. Carrying a jar of pickles in one hand for Snow, a bowl of strawberry ice cream and goldfish in the other hand for his mom, a bottle of Gatorade under his arm and a granola bar in his mouth for himself, he slowly made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Regina and Snow were propped against the headboard, hands on their protruding stomachs. They were watching A Walk to Remember and both of them were bawling hysterically. Henry knew how crazy hormones were when you pregnant and thanked a higher power he was not a female. Sighing, he handed over the snacks. Regina instantly dug into her 'fish pond', as Emma liked to call it, tears streaming down her cheeks. When he stretched the pickles toward Snow, she shook her head, not taking them. She wiped her nose with a tissue, only to start blubbering again just like the baby in her stomach would when it arrived.

As he was about to open his candy bar, Emma and David walked into the bedroom. Both stared at their wives, opened mouthed. Shaking herself, Emma quickly pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture of the two of them. So enwrapped in the movie, neither Snow nor Regina noticed.

When the credits finally rolled, the tears dried up and they finally noticed the three people staring at them. Henry slowly chewed his candy bar and watched them as if they were an exhibit at the zoo.

"This. Is the scariest thing. I have ever seen." Emma said as she walked toward her wife, wrapping her arms around the brunette. Snow wiped her eyes and stood, wrapping her arms around David.

"What's wrong Snow?"

"Molly decided to be a tyrant and kick the crap out of me. Not at all like she normally is."

Emma looked at Regina, eyebrow raised and Regina gave an 'I know, right?' look back, not wanting to comment.

"And I'm sure it was all brought on from yelling at Regina. But she was kicking so hard so I sat down with Regina and we actually started treated each other like human beings…" Snow was crying now, gasping for air between each couple of words.

"Snow, you need to calm down," He rubbed small circles down her back, "Wait, why were you yelling at Regina?" David pulled Snow back to look into her face.

"She called Sidney to check up at work and I was only trying to do what Emma told me to and not let her…"

"You were doing work stuff?" Emma interrupted, looking incredulous. So quickly she was angry, she stepped back, hands on her hips. Regina threw a glare toward Snow. Before they'd started the movie, Snow had promised she wouldn't say anything to Emma about working.

_Traitor._

Slowly she turned to look at Emma and nodded, guiltily. She hadn't been before but when she looked into Emma's eyes, she was ashamed of herself. She shouldn't have done what she did.

"Yes, I did. When your mother went out for groceries, I called Sidney. But it was only to see how things were going! I promise!"

"I don't care if it was only to see how things were going! Whale said no work so that means no working!"

David looked at Snow, feeling the need to leave and not watch the two of them fight.

"Come on Snow, let's go home."

Emma whipped around to look at them, "No! You stay right there! I will be done in a few seconds!" Turning back to face Regina, "You weren't supposed to do anything work related Regina! Our baby is growing in there," She pointed at Regina's stomach, "And to keep her healthy, that means no activity and most definitely no stress! Work is stress! For everyone! So that means no work! How do you not understand that?!"

"I do Emma. Will you just calm down?"

"Do not tell me to calm down Regina Swan-Mills! That is my baby too and I want it to be healthy!"

"Emma, the baby is going to be fine. Please just… please come here."

"You know what? I'm taking a leave of absence until the time I've scheduled to have off to help you with the baby. I'll go back when that time is off." Turning, she faced her parents. "Dad, you're the Sheriff now. If you need help, Red is a deputy. I'm sure Neal would be happy to as well."

David nodded his head, not wanting to say something and make Emma even angrier.

"Emma please just…"

"Not now Regina."

Emma walked over to her mom, who had finally stopped crying, and hugged her best she could with the baby belly in the way.

"Thank you for putting up with my wife for a week and a half. It means a lot to me and I definitely owe you a big one." Emma smiled and led her parents out of the bedroom. They let themselves out and Emma reentered the bedroom. She noticed Henry was sitting on the love seat, eating some of the pickles out of the jar.

"Henry, go to your room."

"Ahhh Ma… I want to see the rest of the show!"

"I said go to your room Henry," Emma barked. She felt bad for yelling at the kid but right now she didn't particularly want him to be in the room to witness the possibility of a bigger fight. He stalked out of the room and walked down the hall to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Emma, I'm sorry."

"Regina, why couldn't you have just listened?" Emma looked haggard. It had been a long day at work. She sat down on the bed next to Regina, kicking of her boots and crossing her legs Indian style on the bed. She rubbed her temples, waiting for an answer. When one didn't come, she looked up into her wife's beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen. But Emma you really don't need…"

"Yes I do. I do need to worry about you. I do need to worry about the baby. And Yes. I do need to stay home with you to make sure you obey the rules." She sighed, deciding not to be angry anymore. She pulled Regina close to her.

"I'm really sorry Emma." She grabbed Emma's hand and put it on her belly, in the spot their baby girl had been kicking. "This baby, she makes me do crazy things."

"I think you just like blaming it on the baby." Emma smirked and softly kissed Regina on the lips. The kiss didn't last long but it didn't need to. They pressed their foreheads together, staying close.

"Just so you know, Em. It wasn't Snow putting up with me. It was me putting up with Snow."

**I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think.**

**P.S. Molly is the name of Snow and David's baby. And yes, pickles are one of Snow's cravings. Ewww**


	13. I'm Not a Baby

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews :) I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter (I know I say this all the time but this time I felt I wasn't on my groove at all) so I want you all to pretty please tell me what you think. Also leave suggestions if you'd like **

"Hey Regina, can you hand me the screw driver?" Emma yelled from underneath the cabinet. Why they needed to child proof the house this early was beyond Emma.

_The baby won't even be able to get into shit until it's like what? Six months?_

But Regina insisted and when Regina insists Emma always gives in. Just as she was about to come out from underneath the cabinet to get up and go to the table that had a variety of tools on it, a screw driver appeared in her hands, having been placed there with Regina's magic.

"Hey! If you can magic me the damn screw driver, why can't you magically baby proof this place? My back is killing me!" Emma waited but silence ensued. Curious, Emma stood and walked toward the living room where Regina sat on the couch rubbing her belly, staring into space.

"Regina. Why can't you magic all of the baby protection stuff?"

"You need to do it. When I adopted Henry, I didn't have magic to baby proof the house. I had to put it up myself. And I was all by myself. "She didn't turn to look at Emma, but Emma knew she was smirking.

"Aw come on Regina! My back is killing me!" Finally Regina looked at her, a fake pout on her face.

"Oh poor baby," Regina answered sarcastically, "I might feel worse for you if your back hurt and you were carrying a baby inside of you at the moment. But seeing as you're not, I really don't have any sympathy for you. "

"You can really be a bitch, ya know that?"

"Oh yes, I know. But that's why you love me dear."

Groaning, Emma stomped out of the room.

"You're lucky I love you.

"I heard that!"

Groaning, she entered the kitchen and went back to finish putting locks on the lower cabinets.

"This is ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous," She mumbled as she completed the lock she had been working on. "Only a bazillion more to do."

* * *

Having worked on child proofing the house for several hours, most of the time on her knees or her back, definitely stretching at odd angles, all Emma wanted to do was get in the tub and ease her sore muscles. As she entered the master bathroom and went to the cabinet to get a towel, she couldn't seem to open it, the child lock in the way. She played with it, hoping it would come unlocked but it never did. She thought she was doing it right, taking each step slowly. After at least a dozen times, she groaned and was quite tempted to kick the cabinet in.

_You idiot, why didn't you read the instructions?_

"Regina! Can you come help me?" She knew her wife was lying in bed just outside the bathroom, she was sure Regina would be able to figure it out. A few moments later, Regina slowly entered the bathroom, her hands rubbing her stomach again. Emma gave her an odd look.

_Why is she always rubbing her belly? I never rubbed my belly that much._

"Can you get this unlocked? I apparently didn't read the instructions correctly."

"You never do dear," Regina replied as she bent slightly and easily unlocked the baby lock. Emma watched, trying to catch on to the process. She didn't understand why she couldn't get it. It seemed so easy. Emma sighed in defeat and Regina kissed her on the forehead.

"It's alright babe, you'll get it."

"This would've been easier if you could've just come up with a lock that allows only me, you and Henry to get into shit."

"I didn't realize I had two babies in the house or I probably would've done that," Regina said smirking. She exited the bathroom, a smug look on her face.

"I'm not a baby!"

* * *

Emma was late for work. At almost seven months pregnant, Regina could still be somewhat horny and who was Emma to resist? It was her wifely duty after all she would always tell herself. After her shower, she threw on clean clothes, tied up her boots, and threw her hair up into a pony tail. Running around the room, she grabbed her keys and her cell phone and headed out the door. As she reached the stairs, she came to the gate she had installed the night before.

Remembering the process, she slowly tried to unlock the lock, making sure to do every step correctly. The lock still wouldn't open.

"Ugh! Why do you do this to me?"

She took a deep breath and tried the process again, only to fail at opening the gate.

"Fuck this." Standing straight, she threw one of her legs over the gate and stretched to place her foot on the step. Once she had one foot planted, she lifted the other leg, but before she could catch herself, her foot got caught and sent her toppling down the stairs. She rolled down, luckily not hitting her head to hard. At the sound of the commotion, Henry and Regina ran frantically out of their bedrooms and saw Emma was face down on the floor, groaning.

"Ma? Are you okay?"

The blonde lifted her head and stuck out her thumb in an "I'm good to go" gesture.

"Oh baby! Are you sure? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Regina opened the gate with ease and came down the stairs to help Emma up. Emma stood, slowly stretching her limbs and making sure nothing was broken. When she saw the gate open, she squinted, staring angrily at the gate at the top of the stairs.

"Did you just…. Did you open the gate?" She felt herself getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes I did dear. Are you sure you're okay?" Regina was concerned but Emma didn't notice, shrugging Regina off of her. She wanted to go and rip the gate off but didn't have time.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I've got to go." Emma picked up her keys and phone from the floor, noticing a small crack in the device, and groaned.

"Just fucking fantastic." Emma turned toward the door and both Henry and Regina watched as the blonde limped out of the house, her hip slightly sore.

"I swear on whatever power there is, that shit is going bye-bye," Emma murmured as she got in the car, relieved there wasn't a baby lock on the door.

* * *

It was 2 AM and Emma had to pee. She stumbled out of bed half asleep, feeling very sore, and walked to the bathroom. Her eyes were only half open and she hardly saw the lock. She gave the lid a tug. When it wouldn't come up she tugged harder, slowly waking herself up. After several attempts at tugging at the lid she was fully awake. She groaned, remembering the pain-in-the-ass lock.

The urge to pee grew stronger and she started rocking on the balls of her feet. Her silly potty dance as Regina and Henry called it.

"I can't deal with this shit right now. Regina! Open the god damn toilet!" She knew Regina was only half asleep. Whenever Emma woke, Regina did, somehow sensing Emma's absence. Emma heard Regina groan and ten seconds later, the lid slammed open. A small crack appeared.

Emma smirked, bending to relieve herself. "You broke the toilet!" She heard another groan.

When she got back to the bed, she rolled onto her side and snuggled next to Regina, taking on the role of big spoon.

"Did you wash your hands?" Regina mumbled.

"Yes_ mother_, I washed my hands," Emma said through a yawn, "I'm not a child."

"You could've fooled me."

Emma, feeling too tired to care, wrapped her arms around Regina, snuggling closer into her back.

"Seriously Regina," she yawned again, feeling her eyes closing, "You need to make a magic lock or I'm going to pee all over your floor next time. Or break my neck going down the stinking stairs."

"Mhmm…" Regina mumbled. Moments later, Emma heard her wife's quiet snores. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile a little as she let herself drift to sleep.

After Emma fell asleep, she dreamt of the insufferable child locks. At the end of each dream, she always ended up shooting the locks with a shot gun, leaving giant holes, which led to Regina getting pissed and delivering an evil dragon baby.

The locks were removed the next morning and it was agreed a magic spell would be in place when the baby actually needed it.

**Let me know what you think and have a lovely day**


	14. A Heart So Full of Love

**Thanks for the reviews for chapter 13 :) This little one here doesn't have a lot of action to it. It's mainly Regina and her feelings. It's just supposed to be cute. The hopefully funny stuff will return shortly. Hope you like it**

The bench underneath the apple tree was her favorite place to be. Many days she would come out and sit in its shade, looking at her beautiful red apples and thinking about her life. It was a place of peace for her. On days when she would feel stressed or sad, she would sit and think of happier times of her life; most of which happened after Henry's birth.

Today though, was only to relax. Carrying a baby, you weren't supposed to stress out about things and Regina felt rather stressed about things at work; some board members were encouraging raising taxes, the school needed more funding, and Sidney and Sherri, Regina's assistant, were fighting. Apparently they had been in a relationship. If Regina hadn't been pregnant, she would've been more observant and would've forced them to end the relationship as soon as it began. It was a mess now and she was constantly yelling at the two, using the pregnancy card as much as she could.

Seven months pregnant meant her back always hurt and her tailbone was worse. She never seemed to be able to get comfortable so, she brought a pillow out with her to relax on and now she sat observing the blue sky, her hands rubbing her belly. She had learned from an article on the internet techniques to keep her stomach from getting sore, moving her hands in circular motions and massaging the stretched skin.

Their little girl gave a kick. Regina, having been staring into space, was startled a little but she chuckled. Her baby was very active. It made her wonder if Henry had been so active.

"Oh baby girl, why do you insist on kicking mommy?" Staring down at her stomach, she couldn't help but smile. This was something she had always wanted, to carry a tiny life inside of her. She thought she would never have the opportunity when she cast the curse, being sure she would never find true love. Falling for Emma had been the biggest surprise in her life.

Thinking about the blonde, her grin grew bigger.

"You're ma is such a wonderful woman, baby. She's beautiful and very sarcastic. I would never tell her this but it's one thing, among many, that I really love about her. Sparring with her is always fun. I love her with all my heart, baby. And she's so strong. You never have to worry about not being safe with her. Her heart is so full of love for you little girl and so is mine."

Kicks were still coming and Regina would grunt with pain occasionally but she continued talking. Her voice may not calm the baby like Emma or Henry's did but she knew she could hear her. It's what both the book and the doctor had said. Talking to them comforted them.

"You have an older brother named Henry. He's almost a teenager and he thinks he's so big, like he's too cool for us. But he's a softie and absolutely melted when we told him you were coming into this world. I'm sure you can easily have him wrapped around your little baby fingers. Actually, I'm sure it will be that way with all of us."

She sighed.

"Both your ma and brother are so very special to me."

Emma stood on the porch watching Regina talk to the baby, a smile on her face. She heard everything Regina had said, thinking in her mind all the things she loved about Regina; even the word sparring that happened between them. She had started in her own thoughts when she heard Regina begin to sing to the baby. It was a lovely little song that Henry had told her Regina used to sing to him when he was younger. It was a song that came from fairytale land. Emma was sure of it.

Though she hadn't sung the song in a while, she remembered the words as if she had sung the song only yesterday. It brought back happy memories of Henry's younger years, when it was the two of them against the world, living happily reading books and playing with his toys.

She couldn't believe how happy she was. Everything in her life seemed to be coming together. She had a wife, a son, a little girl on the way, a beautiful house, a wonderful job, some friends, and even the Charmings considered her family, which to her wasn't as big of a deal but it made Emma happy they were all getting along so it made her happy as well.

_Everything is absolutely perfect. _

The song came to an end and she smiled, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She felt Emma's arms wrap around her from behind and a kiss placed on her temple.

"You have such a beautiful voice 'Gina."

"Thank you," She sighed, leaning her head against Emma's body. Emma had shifted one of her hands to run her fingers through Regina's hair. It was something that soothed her to the point she practically purred.

"Oh Emma, I love you so much." A tear slid down her cheek and she opened her eyes to look at the blonde who had come around the bench to face her. Emma bent down, placing her hands on Regina's cheeks and bringing their faces close together.

Emma brought her lips to Regina's and softly kissed her. When their little girl gave another kick, Regina giggled, pulling back to look down at her stomach. The two women leaned their foreheads together and smiled down at the child growing inside of Regina.

"And Regina, I love you so much."

**Thanks for reading! Review please Hope you have a wonderful day!**


	15. Every Morning at 5AM

**Two in one day :) I'm sure by the title you probably already know what this one's about. Let me know what you think. Also, the baby naming discussion chapter is coming soon. If you have any name suggestion, put them in your review or PM me and we'll see if one of your choices is the winner. **

At exactly 5 AM, Regina sat straight up in bed, clutching at her stomach. The world was spinning and her gut was screaming at her to get to the bathroom or things would not be pretty. She quickly hopped out of bed, hearing Emma's protests, and ran into the bathroom, heading straight for the toilet. When she reached the porcelain bowl, the entire contents of her stomach came up. A few moments later, Emma came rushing in to hold brunette locks back as Regina heaved and heaved. Tears formed at the corners of Regina's eyes, hear head aching from the pressure of throwing up.

When she felt empty, she knelt back against the bathtub and watched as Emma scrambled for a wash cloth to wet and put on her head.

_So this is morning sickness. _

"This is all your fault," She moaned, clutching at her stomach. Emma had gotten her pregnant when they mixed their magic. She was the reason she was going to be throwing up the next few months.

"How is this _my_ fault?" Emma placed the washcloth on Regina's head, kneeling down to sit next to her.

"Your magic got me pregnant." Regina returned accusingly. She tried to glare at Emma but her tired body only told her to close her eyes.

"I'm not the one with the overwhelming amount of magic Regina."

Regina groaned, leaning her head on Emma's shoulder.

"I don't even remember the last time I threw up. I've been in perfect health for as long as I can remember."

"You're not sick. You're pregnant."

"I'm throwing up. What does that matter?"

"Well your majesty, you should probably get used to throwing your guts up. It comes with pregnancy. God," Emma sighed, remembering her pregnancy and leaning her head on top of Regina's, "being pregnant with Henry was the worst. Try throwing up in a jail cell every morning only to have your cellmate scream at you to shut your damn mouth. Not only is she screaming at you, she's the stereotypical manly woman who is twice your size. Every minute you're afraid she's going to cut you with the first semi sharp thing she gets in her hand."

Regina rolled her eyes, having heard the story a million times. "I was hoping I would be one of those who were lucky enough not to have to deal with it."

Emma stood, stretching her legs, and turned to her tired wife to help her up, "Well apparently you didn't hope hard enough." Smirking she pulled Regina back to bed, gently setting them down and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"This sucks." Regina said, sighing.

"Indeed it does." Emma kissed her wife on the forehead and easily drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Regina was getting used to throwing up. Each morning it would happen twice, one time at 5 AM and then another time anywhere between 9AM and 11AM. It made things difficult to plan in the morning but she did it anyway. Today was the dreaded board meeting at 10AM and Regina prayed she wouldn't have to run out to vomit in the middle of it.

Staring at the pen in her hand, poised over her notebook, she was actually beginning to think her body may be on her side that morning.

"I think we should raise taxes," said Gold, staring at the mayor from across the boardroom table.

"That's not something we're going to do Gold. If we need more money, we'll simply have to raise it ourselves. I'm not about to start taxing more heavily." She said, not looking up from her paper.

"Gold does kind of have a point Madam Mayor," said another board member. She looked up and glared at the man, wondering why he would challenge her. But after a few moments, she noticed some of the other members nodding their heads in agreement and rolled her eyes.

"See Mayor Mills, most of the board agrees." Gold looked smug. He loved when he over ruled the mayor.

"I think it's a ridic…"

_Oh no._

Regina felt it in her stomach, the constant swirling signaling she was about to lose her breakfast. Placing her hand on her five month tummy, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, hoping to settle her stomach. She tried not to think about her head spinning but instead on lying quite still in her bed at home.

"Mayor Mills?" Gold was waiting for an answer.

Regina shook her head, holding up one finger to tell him to wait. She took another deep breath but it didn't help. It made the spinning worse. She stood quickly and headed to the door that was behind Mr. Gold but quickly realized she wasn't going to make it. Doubling over, the contents were released. She was so embarrassed.

_What self-respected mayor throws up in front of the entire board of the town?_

The board members were now up and huddling around her, asking if she was alright. Hands were fluttering around her and the occasional 'ugh' could be heard. They tried to help her back to her seat but she shook her head.

"I'm fine." Regina straightened her back slowly, observing the people around her and then checking to make sure there wasn't any vomit on her Manolos. She took a deep breath and was about to head back to her seat when she felt it again. She thought it was over with but little did she know a surprise round was coming. The world started spinning again, and she doubled over just as Mr. Gold took one step toward her to help her back to her seat. The remnants in her stomach came up and directly on to Gold's shiny black dress shoes. She figured the man would've jumped back but he stood frozen, letting the vomit continuously hit his shoes.

When it stopped, she stood slowly, hoping the nausea wouldn't come back. Gold looked horrified, standing in front of her. It took all she had not to laugh and instead politely apologize.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Gold. " She moved her hand across her mouth, wiping away anything that might be on the corners of her mouth. She knew she looked anything but elegant but the look on Gold's face made it totally worth it.

"It's… it's alright Mayor Mills. Things… happen." He looked disgusted as he walked over to his seat and slowly sat down.

"I'd be happy to replace those shoes for you." She said, trying to hide her smirk. He didn't look up, only shook his head, staring at his clench fists on his lap.

"Don't worry about it. It's not necessary."

The mess needed to be cleaned and she'd had about enough of all the board members and the talk of raising taxes. The place was starting to smell and she didn't want to be around while others endured cleaning up after her.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," She gave her best smile as she clasped her hands in front of her, "I think it's probably time we adjourn this meeting and continue up next week. I'm feeling a little under the weather."

Regina didn't have to say goodbye, they all knew this was the dismissal. Everyone, including Gold, fled the room as if the place was on fire, Regina smiling wickedly behind them. She had vomited on Rumpelstiltskin's shoes and she took pride in it.

Several minutes later in her office, she heard her phone go off.

**Did you really vomit on Gold? **

She smirked, news sure did travel fast in this town.

_Yes. All over his expensive shoes**.**_

**Regina, I love you. You deserve a medal.**

_I'd rather be awarded with something different ;)_

**Tonight then.**

_I was thinking now. _

**Horny much? :P Brush your teeth and I'll be right over. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Review and have a wonderful day/night!**


	16. The Very Beginning

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been pretty busy but here's the next little bit. It's not much, kind of short, but kind of explains how the whole pregnancy thing came to be. Thank you for all your reviews and please make sure to review this one too? The next chapter should be up by tomorrow night :)**

Everything about Regina's life was a schedule. It was mostly organized and she stuck to the routine. She scheduled each meeting down to the minute, organized each meal perfectly around her family's schedule, and always knew when personal things were going to happen.

So when her period didn't come that month, the routine was thrown wildly off course. Her time of the month was the same each month and it never _did not_ happen. She didn't like the change in routine one bit.

_What if something's wrong with you? What if your whole system is finally quitting on you?_

She paced in her office, terrible thoughts swirling through her brain.

_What if this means you're going through early menopause? What if you don't have a sex drive anymore? Oh my god, what am I going to tell Emma?_

It wasn't until later the evening when she was at the store did she think of one other possibility.

_What if… No that can't be right. _

After picking out a carton of ice cream, she slipped into an aisle with feminine products, making sure to grab tampons for their bathroom. She intended to leave after that but as she passed the pregnancy tests, a gut feeling told her to stop and pick one up.

_This is stupid, Regina. You are not pregnant. Two females can't get pregnant together. _

Her hand reached out for a test, her fingers wrapping around the small box. The one night when everything had been different played out in front of her.

She and Emma had been in a fight. It was something that happened often, their fighting. It was just part of their relationship, they both needed to yell at someone occasionally and who better than the person you love the most? They were known for their fights around town but no one ever took them seriously, knowing the two would eventually hug it out and be up all night.

But this fight, it was something different. Regina had been terrified it was the end but couldn't stop yelling. Emma threatened to walk out. Regina acted as if she didn't care. Henry sat in his room reading a comic, knowing it wasn't serious. Eventually, Regina went to bed alone and Emma stayed on the couch. Regina let the tears fall, unsure if this fight had been _the fight_. Just as Regina began to feel cold and lonely, dreading what was to come, Emma slipped in next to her and apologized.

They both apologized over and over again, planting kisses on one another's body. One thing led to another, clothes were peeled off and scents were mixed. The electricity could be felt in the air. Regina had felt the magic flow throw her body, touching all her nerve endings as Emma was on top of her.

And then she remembered. Emma's eyes briefly flashed a golden color and their magic mixed, both women exploding. Emma collapsed on top over her as both women rode out their orgasms. Emma's hand grasped for hers and when they touched, a brief shock ran through them.

Regina felt goose bumps on her arms just thinking about it. That night had been different somehow. She hadn't been able to figure it out until now.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her. Whipping around, dropping the test in the process, she noticed a small woman, who she was sure had been one of the servants in her castle, standing behind her, trying to pass in the aisle. The woman looked down at the test and back at Regina.

"What are you looking at?" Regina barked, giving the worst look possible to the woman. She really didn't bring out her queenly glares anymore, having redeemed herself and reassuring the townspeople she wouldn't ever head back down that path. But right now wasn't the time for anyone to spread any rumors.

The woman lowered her eyes and passed quickly, not looking back.

* * *

She stood in the bathroom staring at the little test on the counter. What was only a couple minutes seemed like years. The whole ride home, she had tried to keep herself calm, telling herself not to get her hopes up.

_The likelihood you're pregnant is small Regina. Calm down. _

After a couple turns of pacing in the small space, she turned back to the test. Taking a deep breath, she picked it up. There in front of her was a small plus sign.

_This can't be right. _

Grabbing the box out of the trash, she read the code: a plus sign definitely meant you were pregnant. Her eyes went wide.

_I'm… I'm pregnant._

Dropping the test and the box, she sat on the floor, trying to calm herself.

_It can't be right. It just… it can't. _

_But what if it is right? What if the magic worked?_

_That's stupid Regina._

Finally, she stood. If she was pregnant, there were lists of things she would need to do. She smiled at herself in the mirror. First thing in the morning, she would call Dr. Whale for an appointment, wanting to make sure she was pregnant. She wanted to check first before telling Emma.

She couldn't stop the swell of happy tears as she threw away the evidence and went downstairs to prepare dinner.

**Please review and have a wonderful day/night!**


	17. Henry's Present

**Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it! This one is pretty long but there was so much I wanted to do with it. I hope you don't get bored. This story will probably come to a close in a couple more chapters as I'm afraid I'm boring everyone by dragging it out. I may do one shots when the baby arrives if you guys are interested. Just let me know :) **

"Naturally we should decorate with pink," Regina said as she and Emma walked into the hardware store to pick up paint for the nursery.

"Can you not be any more of a cliché?"

"We're having a girl Emma! Pink is girly!"

"Why don't we just go ahead and decorate the nursery in Disney fairytale characters?"

Regina frowned, pulling her hand from Emma's and placing them on her hips. "You can't be serious."

"No I'm not serious! I'm just saying, why don't we do something different? Avoid pink, Disney, fluffy little sheep… all the stereotypical little girl nursery things."

Emma turned to the stand with swatches of all the available paint colors. She picked a couple up, looking at all the different colors.

_You are so over your head Emma. Just let Regina decorate in pink._

"If you really want to decorate with pink, do it. You are the better decorator."

Regina sighed, "We'll avoid pink. What do you suggest?"

They both stood in silence, looking at separate swatches.

"What about red?"

Regina groaned, "And why don't we go ahead and decorate the place with wolves. Have Ruby come and be a permanent fixture."

"Okay smart ass. It was just a suggestion."

"Greens are pretty."

"Regina… we're not having a boy."

"Green can be a girl color too!"

"Regina, you know I love green but I just don't see it for our daughter's room."

Both women sighed and turned back to looking. Regina picked up a design magazine and flipped through, searching for ideas.

"We should've brought Henry with us," Regina said.

"He has baseball practice. Just go with pink if that's what you want to do. But just so you know, my parents are painting their nursery pink."

Emma knew Regina wouldn't want to have the same kind of nursery as her parents, no matter how well they were getting along. She knew it was a low blow but she didn't want her daughter to have a pink nursery.

"Emma, we aren't going to do pink."

"Why don't you go with purple?" Granny walked up from behind them, scaring the women a little. "Purple is pretty. Not really a cliché."

Regina and Emma looked at each other.

"I was just picking up some screws for a project I'm working on at the b&b. Everyone that is in this store can hear you two arguing."

Emma blushed and Regina bowed her head. They hadn't realized they'd been being so loud.

"I think purple is beautiful. Emma's baby blanket had purple in it. You know I made that right?"

"Actually, I had no idea." Emma said, smiling. Her parents hadn't told her.

"Yes. I knitted it not long before you were born."

"I still have it."

"Good, I put a lot of hard work into that. Anyway, I must go. Things won't fix themselves." She nodded at them and headed toward the front of the store.

"Purple could be cool," Emma said.

"I take it you like the purple idea?" Regina smirked, wrapping her arms around Emma.

"Yeah. It's girly but not too girly. Do you like it?"

"It sounds like a good idea. I don't want to argue about it anymore."

* * *

Most of the room was painted and while Regina had managed to keep paint off of her clothes, Emma was covered in it. Each time a splotch of paint got on her she would curse, causing Regina to laugh. Halfway through, Regina had to sit down. Her swollen ankles weren't exactly allowing her to stand the whole time. But when Henry got home from practice, he was glad to help; making a game out of covering Emma in paint.

"You two are ridiculous," Regina said as she watched Henry run his paint brush down Emma's back and Emma flick paint at Henry's face. "You are doing your own laundry you two."

"Oh mom, we're just having fun."

"I know. And I'm just saying you're washing these clothes yourself."

Emma and Henry looked at each other briefly before looking back at Regina. Both had huge smiles on their faces as they walked toward Regina.

"Don't even think about it."

Emma quickly wrapped her arms around Regina while Henry dragged the paint brush down his mother's front.

"Henry! Stop it right now!"

"No Henry, don't stop!" Emma smirked, laughing as Regina quit struggling. "Henry, grab my phone, we need a picture!"

"Are you serious Emma? You're being ridiculous."

Henry ignored Regina and grabbed Emma's phone, taking a couple pictures of his mothers. Emma drew a heart on Regina's cheek in paint and motioned for Henry to come to them, cramming together and take a picture of their painted faces.

"Okay that's enough you two."

"No! I have an idea!" shouted Henry. "Lift up your shirt mom."

"Excuse me?"

"So we can see your tummy. I have an idea."

Regina did as she was told as Henry dipped his hand into the paint. He then placed his hand to his mother's stomach, leaving a hand print on her rounded stomach.

"Okay, Ma. Your turn." Emma did as she was told, leaving her hand print on Regina's stomach.

"And Mom, you do it too." At first Regina hesitated but slowly dipped her hand in and placed her hand on her stomach just like Emma and Henry had.

"So don't let your hands be in the picture. Just your stomach and the hand prints," Henry directed. He wiped his hands on his pants and grabbed Emma's phone. Emma watched the screen as Henry pointed it at Regina's swollen stomach.

"That looks about right," She said, making sure the light was good.

Henry snapped the picture and the two admired it. Regina started walking toward them but he stopped her. "Wait, one more. This time your face is going to be in it. You need to smile."

"Henry I don't want to take another picture."

"Mom, just do it okay?" Regina did as she was told and they had the final picture within a few seconds.

"These are great," He said, scrolling through the pictures. "Hey, what are you guys doing once it's all painted?"

"Oh… well we hadn't gotten that far." Emma mumbled, looking at Regina who shrugged.

"You don't have a theme?" Henry stared at Regina in shock.

"It took forever to pick the color Henry. We didn't get any farther than that."

Henry sat on the tarp covering the floor, staring at his hands. He thought of things he knew about his mothers. Emma liked Swans but he didn't think that would fit. Regina liked her apple tree but that was a stupid idea for a nursery. He had an idea for the room once the nursery was painted and put together but he wanted to help with the theme of it all.

"Why are you so worried kid? You're supposed to be worried about boy stuff."

"Emma, that's not necessarily true."

Henry heard his mothers talking back and forth but kept thinking of things. His little sister was coming into a world of fairytales. She would technically be a princess, so naturally he thought of a princess theme but judging by the conversation his mothers were having, Emma hadn't wanted to be a cliché. Finally an idea came to him. He was about to share it but decided to keep it quiet, hoping they would go with his next idea.

"Hey! Could I decorate the rest of it? As a present for you guys?" He stared at them with his puppy dog eyes, hoping his begging would work.

Regina and Emma glanced at each other. Emma didn't know how Regina would react and Regina was slightly nervous at the idea. Emma shrugged.

_What could it hurt?_ Regina thought.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Henry. Though, we need to have it done by the end of the week and you do have baseball practice a lot."

"But during the day I'm free. I'm not in school right now, remember?" He asked with a look that clearly said 'duh' on his face.

"Okay kid. You can do it. But like your mom said, it has to be done by the end of the week. And you are decorating a little girl's room you realize that right?"

"Really?! I thought I was getting a little brother!" Henry mocked a look of shock but rolled his eyes. Both Emma and Regina sighed.

"He learned that from you," Regina said, referring to the sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I'm the only one that uses sarcasm around here."

* * *

Four days later, the room was ready. Henry had gotten David to come and help him put together the crib and hang things up for him. Snow helped him paint and made sure the room stayed girly. He'd even gotten Granny to make him a quilt for his little sister's bed. How she managed to do that in four days, Henry hadn't a clue. But he didn't question it because the quilt was beautiful and went with the room perfectly.

That night, when both his mothers had come home and they'd eaten dinner, he told them it was ready. He could see the excitement in their eyes. They'd both asked him several questions since the night they'd agreed to let him decorate. Regina had almost regretted the decision several times during those long four days. She was so tempted to look but both she and Emma had agreed to stay away.

Henry led them up the stairs toward the nursery at the end of the hall. He stopped just before going in.

"Grandma and I had this idea for a thing on the door but since we don't know her name yet, we're going to make it afterward. You ready?"

His mothers nodded and he pushed open the door.

What they saw took their breaths away. Pretty trees done in shades of purple were painted on the walls and underneath them, horses were painted in white or black. They ran across the room and one pawed at the air with its hooves, looking as if it was protecting the white crib that sat in front of large framed photo. The photo was the one with the handprints on Regina's pregnant stomach. The lighting was perfect and the picture was absolutely beautiful.

A white rocking chair sat next to a matching white shelf of books. Pretty purple lamps sat in the room and the curtains looked like they sparkled. Toys were organized neatly around the room and a very soft, stuffed horse sat in the crib. The quilt Granny had made was a darker purple with white, black, and silver embroidery. It seemed to sparkle and one touch told Emma it was incredibly soft.

A couple framed photos sat on flat surfaces: One of Emma and Regina at their wedding, one of David and Snow, a picture of Henry in his baseball uniform, and finally one of Emma and Henry kissing Regina's stomach while Regina laughed. They all looked so happy.

"I didn't have a picture of your mom and dad, Mom. And I wasn't sure if you would want one up. I'm sorry."

"That's alright sweetie." Regina replied, taking in the beautiful room.

On the side table next to the rocking chair sat Henry's fairytale book; the book that started it all.

"You're giving up your book?" Regina asked, staring at Henry with tears in her eyes.

"I know the stories by heart. I've read that book more than I can count. I figured the baby would like to know them too."

Regina walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's so beautiful," She whispered, kissing him on the forehead. Emma squeezed his shoulder.

"I love it kid. You did an amazing job."

"I had help from Grandma and Grandpa and Granny made the quilt. But the general concept was mine."

"It's so amazing Henry. Maybe I should have you decorate the whole house."

Emma looked at Regina with shock. Regina Swan-Mills, control freak, was going to allow her son to decorate the house. Henry shook his head quickly.

"Uh… no. Doing this room was enough to make me want to stay away from decorating for a long time. It was fun but very time consuming. I haven't hung out with my friends outside of baseball practice in ages!"

"Henry, it's been four days." Emma smirked, ruffling Henry's brown hair.

"Not the point." He hugged them one more time. "I'm glad you guys like it." He let go and walked out of the room, leaving Regina and Emma to stare longer.

"He did an incredible job." Regina said, wrapping her arms around Emma.

"He always does."

"Indeed."

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please please please review and let me know what you think. I'm almost settled on a name but if you have any last minute suggestions, or anything you'd like to see happen that you think is crucial for a pregnancy story, let me know :) Thank you all for sticking with this and have a wonderful day/night!**

**Much love to you all**


	18. A Dream Interrupted

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I'm glad you all like the story :) I will continue as long as I can think of little stories. Seeing as I didn't have internet today, I did a bunch of writing so I have a couple little chapters that, if you're lucky, I'll post them tonight :) All the nice reviews really mean a lot to me. So I'm thinking about doing something special. Maybe for the 200th reviewer? **

_She was walking along the beach, her hand in Regina's. Henry was in front of them building a sandcastle with a little girl that hard dark hair. Emma was sure she was their daughter. She had to have been at least two and she was the most beautiful little girl Emma had seen. She was giggling while Henry dumped some sand on his head. _

"_Everything is perfect." Regina sighed, turning Emma to kiss her. But before the kiss happened, Emma smelled something horrible and she cringed._

"_Oh god, what is that?" She looked around, trying to find the source of the smell. She saw nothing out of the ordinary._

Emma sat up in bed, still smelling the thing from her dream. Looking around, nothing was different. Regina was lying next to her and the house was silent. Just as the smell disappeared, Emma heard a noise and then the scent came back.

It almost made her gag.

_Oh god… it can't be._

Leaning closer to Regina, the smell grew stronger. Emma cringed and scooted farther away from Regina. Emma remembered being pregnant. You couldn't control your body really. On top of the physical changes and the constant feeling of hunger, you were always puking, peeing, and farting.

_But this smells like something died inside of her. _

Though the smell was making her gag, she couldn't help but laugh. Regina wasn't one to fart. On the rare occasion she did, she either left the room or got very embarrassed, saying it wasn't lady like at all. But pregnancy had done quite the number on the woman. She tended to either think it was hilarious or she would get so embarrassed, she would end up crying.

Her laughing made Regina stir. The brunette turned to face her, her sleepy eyes opening a crack.

"Emma, it's three in the morning. What the hell could you possibly be laughing at."

"Something died in here. The smell is horrible."

Regina groaned, "So clean it up."

"It's not something _I_ can control babe."

Regina had had her eyes closed again but as soon as she registered what Emma was saying, her eyes shot open. She groaned and sat up.

"It's me again?"

Trying to contain a laugh, Emma nodded.

Regina rolled her eyes, "You are so immature Emma Swan-Mills. I swear you're a teenage boy."

Emma couldn't contain it any longer. She laughed loudly, a stitch forming in her side. She couldn't stop laughing but really didn't know why.

_Probably because no one in town would ever suspect the perfectly composed Mayor would ever have gas this bad._

After a few minutes, her laughter died off and she looked over at Regina, who stared mortified at her. The look caused Emma to have another fit of laughter but it wasn't long before Regina joined in, unable to control herself.

The two women laughed for a couple minutes until Regina abruptly stopped and groaned.

"What is it babe?" Emma asked.

"It's nothing." Regina rolled out of bed and walked toward the bathroom.

"Wait. You peed your pants didn't you?" Emma couldn't help but smile.

Regina turned to look at her, embarrassment all over her face. She nodded, a tear coming from the corner of her eye.

"Awww, poor baby." Emma rolled out of bed, going to the dresser to grab new pants for Regina.

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. It's not as funny as you think it is._

* * *

The next morning while the three were sitting at the table eating breakfast, Henry looked up at Regina.

"Hey Mom? Why were you both laughing hysterically last night?"

Emma tried not to smile while Regina kept her composure.

"What are you talking about Henry?"

"Around… three this morning I heard you both laughing hysterically. Why?"

"Oh that was nothing," Regina responded.

Emma couldn't contain it.

"Your mom had terrible pregnancy gas last night! I swear something died inside of her!"

"Emma!"

Henry and Emma couldn't stop laughing. Henry practically had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"And then she peed her pants!" Emma said through gasps of air.

This brought on another fit of laughter. Regina rolled her eyes and slowly got out of her chair, careful not to hit her stomach too hard on the edge.

"I swear, it's like I'm raising two teenage boys."

**Have a wonderful day/night!**


	19. Confirmation

**Annnd the second chapter for tonight. Pretty short but I wanted to go ahead a put it up just in case I can't come up with another story for the next couple days. Another little story wanted by a reviewer. **

Regina sat on the table, waiting for Dr. Whale to come in and start the appointment. The man seemed to take forever. She was about to get up and check to see where he was when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." She said, staring at the door. Dr. Whale entered, her chart in his hands. She sighed, putting off an impatient air.

"Madam Mayor, what can I do for you? You made it seem pretty urgent on the phone."

"I need you to confirm something for me."

"And what would that be?"

Regina stared down at her clasped hands. Everyone in Storybrooke was well aware of magic but what was the likelihood they would believe in a magical pregnancy? It sounded insane she knew. Hell, it sounded crazy to her. She had been trying not to get her hopes up in case it was a fluke but she needed to know.

_As soon as possible_

"I need you to… run a pregnancy test on me."

Whale dropped his chart, a look of shock on his face.

"What?" He continued to stare at her. It made her feel like an exhibit at a museum.

"You heard me Whale. I need you to run the test for me."

"To see if there is a baby in there?"

_Is he really that stupid?_

"No, to see if there is an alien in there. Yes, a baby, you idiot."

"But I thought… I mean, you're married to a woman. How can that even be possible?" He bent to collect the file the look still on his face.

"I didn't cheat on Emma if that's what you're thinking."

"Actually, no. I didn't think that. I was still stuck on you being pregnant though you're married to a woman." He stood, observing Regina again. "Did you get a sperm donor?"

"No! Not that it's any of your business, but no, we didn't."

The two sat in silence, the weird look on Whale's face still there.

"I think… I think it was magic." She could feel her cheeks burning. This was embarrassing. This had probably been some kind of karmic joke.

"A magical baby? That's not possible." But the look on his face said he might've thought otherwise.

Regina threw her hands up in exasperation. "Can you just run the test please? I've missed my time of the month and when… well when I took a take home test it said I was positive."

Whale shook himself, "Uh… yeah. I mean, yes, I can do that."

"I'd appreciate if you could keep this private until we figure this out."

"No problem. I'll be back with the specimen cup and we will have your results soon."

* * *

Twenty minutes and one pee cup later and Dr. Whale had Regina's results. Regina stared at the wall, mindlessly counting the little shapes, when Whale walked in, the look of shock back on his face.

"Well?" Regina was impatient. She didn't have time for this idiot.

_Relax_. She sucked in a deep breath and met Dr. Whale's gaze.

"Well, Regina, your results are obviously back and… Well, I'm happy to inform you that you are indeed pregnant."

Now Regina had the look of shock on her face. She was dumbstruck, staring at the doctor.

_This is real? This isn't a joke? I'm actually pregnant? Magically pregnant? This doesn't make sense. Oh god, I'm pregnant!_

The thoughts were racing through her mind. She was shocked and extremely happy at the same time.

"Regina? Are you alright?"

She nodded her head slowly, feeling a tear prick at her eye.

"I'm fine. I'm… I'm wonderful. I just... I can't believe this is real. "

"I'm just as shocked. I don't understand the whole magic process but you are definitely pregnant, about six weeks along I would guess."

_Wow_

"Thank you Dr. Whale. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to meet with me."

"I'm a doctor, that's what I do."

"Would you please continue to keep this private until I can tell Emma and Henry?"

"Most definitely Madam Mayor," he said, shaking his head quickly.

"Thank you so much." Regina stood, grabbed her things and slowly walked out of the patient room. Everything was happening in slow motion, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. As she excited the building, everything seemed so much more beautiful to her. Life seemed more like a miracle. She got in her car and was instantly overwhelmed with joy. She couldn't help the tears come yet again.

_I'm having a baby._

**Please review and have a wonderful day/night!**_  
_


End file.
